


Rydan DDLB Oneshots

by ryansdiaper



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, The Young Veins
Genre: CG/L, Dd/lb, M/M, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansdiaper/pseuds/ryansdiaper
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Dan Keyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rydan DDLB Oneshots

Ryan awoke one morning to an unpleasant feeling- he had wet his diaper. The warm mushy sensation being too much that early in the morning, he began to cry. "Daddy! Daddy!" he sobbed, trying to get the attention of his boyfriend, Dan.  
Dan slowly awoke to Ryan screaming- again- and turned to the alarm clock. 6:58 AM. He was getting fed up. "Ryan what the fuck do you want?!" He snapped to his crying boyfriend.  
"D-Daddy, my nappy is w-et and it feels i-icky" Ryan said between sobs. "Ryan you little bitch baby. You piss yourself every fucking night and expect me to wake up before 7-fucking-AM to clean up your piss. Literally walk to the fucking toilet." Ryan began sobbing more, he made Daddy angry.  
"P-please change my nappy D-Daddy" He whimpered, looking up at Dan and sniffling. "Fine, Ryan." Dan sighed, getting up to get the cottonelle flushable wipes and a new nappy for his boyfriend. "Daddy!! Dont look uwu!" Ryan said as Dan began to undo the diaper straps. "Ryan you dumbass bitch i need to change your fucking diaper tf do you want me to do." Ryan giggled out a "Just kidding!" while Dan continued to change his diaper, grumbling while doing so.  
Once the old diaper was discarded and the new one was on, Dan trudged back to bed, Ryan following. "Cuddles, Daddy!" he said, making grabby arms at Dan as he got into the bed. "No Ryan, go the fuck outside and leave me alone. You can sleep out there. Ryan went out to sleep on the porch, in the rain.


End file.
